kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
List of shops (Sky FC)/Rolent
This is a list of shops in in the region of Rolent. City of Rolent Melders Orbal Factory |-|Tutorial: Retrieval= Defense 1 |item_1_cost= |item_1_attr=DEF+5% |item_2= HP 1 |item_2_cost= |item_2_attr=Max HP+5% |item_3= Attack 1 |item_3_cost= |item_3_attr=STR+5%/DEF-5% |item_4= Evade 1 |item_4_cost= |item_4_attr=AGL+1 |item_5= Action 1 |item_5_cost= |item_5_attr=SPD+10% |show_trade=no }} |-|Prologue= Defense 1 |item_1_cost= |item_1_attr=DEF+5% |item_2= HP 1 |item_2_cost= |item_2_attr=Max HP+5% |item_3= Attack 1 |item_3_cost= |item_3_attr=STR+5%/DEF-5% |item_4= Evade 1 |item_4_cost= |item_4_attr=AGL+1 |item_5= Impede 1 |item_5_cost= |item_5_attr=Prevent enemy arts with 20% success. |item_6= Action 1 |item_6_cost= |item_6_attr=SPD+10% |item_7= Blind |item_7_cost= |item_7_attr=Blind enemy with 10% success. |item_8= Cast 1 |item_8_cost= |item_8_attr=Time to cast arts is cut. |item_9= EP Cut 1 |item_9_cost= |item_9_attr=Arts' EP cost -10%. |item_10= EP 1 |item_10_cost= |item_10_attr=Max EP+5% |item_11= Hit 1 |item_11_cost= |item_11_attr=DEX+5 |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=8 |trade_water=8 |trade_fire=8 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=8 |trade_space=10 |trade_mirage=10 }} Elger Arms & Guards Pile Rod |item_1_cost=600 mira |item_1_attr=STR+7/RNG+1 |item_2= Kunai |item_2_cost=800 mira |item_2_attr=STR+7 |item_3= Leather Vest |item_3_cost=100 mira |item_3_attr=DEF+5 |item_4= Armor Vest |item_4_cost=800 mira |item_4_attr=DEF+10/ADF+2 |item_5= Leather Boots |item_5_cost=200 mira |item_5_attr=DEF+2 |item_6= Spikes |item_6_cost=800 mira |item_6_attr=DEF+5 |item_7= Silver Earring |item_7_cost=200 mira |item_7_attr=Prevents poison |item_8= White Bracelet |item_8_cost=200 mira |item_8_attr=Prevents blind |item_9= Black Bangle |item_9_cost=500 mira |item_9_attr=Prevents sleep |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=8 |trade_water=8 |trade_fire=8 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=8 |trade_space=10 |trade_mirage=10 }} Rinon General Goods Tear Balm |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 200HP |item_2= Purging Balm |item_2_cost=100 mira |item_2_attr=Cures poison/seal/blind |item_3= Reviving Balm |item_3_cost=200 mira |item_3_attr=Cures K.O./Heals 100HP |item_4= Insulating Tape |item_4_cost=100 mira |item_4_attr=Cures mute |item_5= EP Charge |item_5_cost=500 mira |item_5_attr=Restores 100EP |item_6= Liberl News - Issue 1Only available after completing quest Tutorial: Retrieval and before completing quest Mayoral Theft. |item_6_cost=100 Mira |item_6_attr= |item_7= Liberl News - Issue 2Only available after completing quest Mayoral Theft. |item_7_cost=100 Mira |item_7_attr= |item_8= Fresh Milk |item_8_cost=50 mira |item_8_attr=Freshly drawn milk delivered daily from the farm. |item_9= Fresh Eggs |item_9_cost=10 mira |item_9_attr=Newly laid eggs from free-range chickens. |item_10= Milled Flour |item_10_cost=4 mira |item_10_attr=The most basic of ingredients. |item_11= Marbled Steak |item_11_cost=100 mira |item_11_attr=A mouthwatering cut of meat, tender and marbled with fat. |item_12= Flaky Potato |item_12_cost=10 mira |item_12_attr=A small succulent potato. |item_13= Crisp Onion |item_13_cost=10 mira |item_13_attr=A large onion with a nice crunchy texture. |item_14= Dirty Carrot |item_14_cost=10 mira |item_14_attr=A sweet carrot great for cooking. |item_15= Maple Sugar |item_15_cost=4 mira |item_15_attr=A natural sweetener made from boiled-down tree sap. |item_16= Kibbled Salt |item_16_cost=4 mira |item_16_attr=Coarsely ground rock salt. |item_17= Olive Oil |item_17_cost=16 mira |item_17_attr=Oil taken from the olives of a tree laden with fruit. |item_18= Fresh Herb |item_18_cost=10 mira |item_18_attr=A sweet herb with a pleasant fragrance. |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=8 |trade_water=8 |trade_fire=8 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=8 |trade_space=10 |trade_mirage=10 }} Hotel Rolent Abend Bar French Fries |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 100HP/MOV+1 |item_2= Flowery Soda |item_2_cost=100 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 250HP/Cures poison |item_3= Carmine Eye |item_3_cost=250 mira |item_3_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures blind |item_4= Milk CrepeOnly available after completing quest Mayoral Theft. |item_4_cost=200 mira |item_4_attr=Heals 200HP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=8 |trade_water=8 |trade_fire=8 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=8 |trade_space=10 |trade_mirage=10 }} Perzel Farm Perzel Farm Vegetable Sandwich |item_1_cost=150 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 150HP |item_2= Flaky Potato |item_2_cost=10 mira |item_2_attr=A small succulent potato. |item_3= Crisp Onion |item_3_cost=10 mira |item_3_attr=A large onion with a nice crunchy texture. |item_4= Dirty Carrot |item_4_cost=10 mira |item_4_attr=A sweet carrot great for cooking. |item_5= Fresh Milk |item_5_cost=50 mira |item_5_attr=Freshly drawn milk delivered daily from the farm. |item_6= Fresh Eggs |item_6_cost=10 mira |item_6_attr=Newly laid eggs from free-range chickens. |item_7= Sharp Cheese |item_7_cost=30 mira |item_7_attr=Ripened cheese made from freshly drawn milk. |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=8 |trade_water=8 |trade_fire=8 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=8 |trade_space=10 |trade_mirage=10 }} Gurune Gate Mess Hall French Fries |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 100HP/MOV+1 |item_2= Vegetable Sandwich |item_2_cost=150 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 150HP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=8 |trade_water=8 |trade_fire=8 |trade_wind=10 |trade_time=8 |trade_space=10 |trade_mirage=10 }} Rest Stop Category:Shops Category:Trails in the Sky FC Shops Category:Data Lists